Sciences
Fields of science are widely-recognized categories of specialized expertise within science, and typically embody their own terminology and nomenclature. Of professional interest to psychologists areinte Natural sciences See also: Social sciences, below'' Physical Sciences Chemistry * Analytical chemistry * Biochemistry * Computational chemistry * Electrochemistry * Inorganic chemistry * Medicinal chemistry * Organic chemistry * Physical chemistry * Quantum chemistry * Spectroscopy * Stereochemistry Physics * Acoustics * Atomic, Molecular, and Optical physics * Biophysics * Computational physics * Electricity & Magnetism * Mathematical physics * Mechanics * Nuclear physics * Optics * Quantum Physics * Electronics Environmental sciences Life Sciences Biology * Anatomy * Biochemistry * Bioinformatics * Biology * Biophysics * Biotechnology * Cell biology * Chronobiology * Cladistics * Cytology * Dermatology * Developmental biology * Ecology * Embryology * Entomology * Epidemiology * Ethology * Evolution (Evolutionary biology) * Evolutionary developmental biology * Freshwater Biology * Genetics (Population genetics, Genomics, Proteomics) * Gerontology * Helminthology * Histology * Immunology * Kinesiology * Marine biology * Microbiology * Molecular Biology * Morphology * Nematology * Neuroscience * Ontogeny * Parasitology * Phycology (Algology) * Phylogeny * Physical anthropology * Physical therapy * Physiology * Population dynamics * Psychobiology * Structural biology * Systematics * Taxonomy * Toxicology * Virology * Zoology Formal sciences Computer sciences * Theory of computation ** Automata theory (Formal languages) ** Computability theory ** Computational complexity theory ** Concurrency theory * Algorithms ** Randomized algorithms ** Distributed algorithms ** Parallel algorithms * Data structures * Operating systems * Computer communications (networks) ** Information theory ** Internet, World wide web ** Wireless computing (Mobile computing) * Computer security and reliability ** Cryptography ** Fault-tolerant computing * Distributed computing ** Grid computing * Parallel computing ** High-performance computing * Quantum computing * Computer graphics ** Image processing ** Scientific visualization ** Computational geometry * Software engineering ** Formal methods (Formal verification) * Programming languages ** Programming paradigms *** Object-oriented programming *** Functional programming ** Program semantics ** Type theory ** Compilers ** Concurrent programming languages * Information science ** Database *** Relational database *** Distributed database *** Object database ** Multimedia, hypermedia ** Data mining ** Information retrieval * Artificial intelligence ** Automated reasoning ** Computer vision ** Machine learning *** Artificial neural network ** Natural language processing (Computational linguistics) ** Expert systems ** Robotics * Human-computer interaction * Computing in Mathematics, Natural sciences, Engineering and Medicine ** Numerical analysis ** Algebraic (symbolic) computation ** Computational number theory ** Computational mathematics ** Scientific computing (Computational science) ** Computational biology (bioinformatics) ** Computational physics ** Computational chemistry ** Computational neuroscience ** Computer-aided engineering *** Finite element analysis *** Computational fluid dynamics * Computing in Social sciences, Arts and Humanities, Professions ** Computational economics ** Computational sociology ** Computational finance ** Humanities computing (Digital Humanities) * Information systems (Business informatics) ** Information technology ** Management information systems ** Health informatics See also Branches of Computer Science and ACM Computing Classification System Mathematics *Algebra ** Group theory *** Group representation ** Ring theory ** Field theory ** Linear algebra (Vector space) ** Multilinear algebra ** Lie algebra ** Associative algebra ** Non-associative algebra ** Universal algebra ** Homological algebra ** Category theory ** Lattice theory (Order theory) ** Differential algebra *Analysis **Real analysis ***Calculus **Complex analysis **Functional analysis *** Operator theory **Non-standard analysis **Harmonic analysis **p-adic analysis **Ordinary differential equations **Partial differential equations *Probability theory **Measure theory **Ergodic theory **Stochastic process *Geometry and Topology **General topology **Algebraic topology **Geometric topology **Differential topology **Algebraic geometry **Differential geometry **Projective geometry **Affine geometry **Non-Euclidean geometry **Convex geometry **Discrete geometry *Trigonometry *Number theory **Analytic number theory **Algebraic number theory **Geometric number theory *Logic and Foundations of mathematics **Set theory **Proof theory **Model theory **Recursion theory **Modal logic **Intuitionistic logic *Applied mathematics **Statistics ***Mathematical statistics ***Econometrics ***Actuarial science ***Demography **Approximation theory **Numerical analysis **Optimization (Mathematical programming) ***Operations research ***Linear programming **Dynamical systems ***Chaos theory ***Fractal geometry **Mathematical physics ***Quantum field theory ***Statistical mechanics **Information theory **Cryptography **Combinatorics ***Coding theory **Graph theory **Game theory see also Branches of Mathematics and AMS Mathematics Subject Classification'' Systems science * Chaos theory * Complex systems * Complexity theory * Cybernetics ** Biocybernetics ** Management cybernetics ** Medical cybernetics ** New Cybernetics ** Second-order cybernetics * Control theory ** Affect control theory ** Control systems ** Dynamical systems ** Perceptual control theory * Operations research * Systems biology ** Computational systems biology ** Synthetic biology ** Systems immunology * Systems dynamics ** Social dynamics * Systems ecology ** Ecosystem ecology * Systems engineering ** Biological systems engineering ** Systems analysis * Systems psychology ** Ergonomics ** Family systems theory ** Systemic therapy * Systems theory ** Biochemical systems theory ** Ecological systems theory ** Developmental systems theory ** General systems theory ** Living systems theory ** LTI system theory ** Sociotechnical systems theory ** Mathematical system theory ** World-systems theory Social sciences See also: Natural sciences, above'' Anthropology * Applied anthropology * Anthropology of religion * Cultural anthropology * Ethnobiology * Ethnography * Ethnology * Ethnopoetics * Evolutionary anthropology * Linguistic anthropology * Medical anthropology * Physical anthropology * Psychological anthropology * Anthrozoology Economics * Macroeconomics * Microeconomics * Behavioural economics * Bioeconomics * Development economics * Econometrics * Economic geography * Economic history * Economic sociology * Energy economics * Entrepreneurial Economics * Environmental economics * Feminist economics * Financial economics * Green economics * Industrial organization * International economics * Institutional economics * Islamic economics * Labor economics * Law and Economics * Managerial economics * Mathematical economics * Monetary economics * Public finance * Public economics * Resource economics * Socialist economics * Welfare economics * Computational economics * Econometrics * Evolutionary economics * Experimental economics * Social psychology * Neuroeconomics * Political economy * Socioeconomics * Transport economics Psychology * Behavior analysis * Biopsychology * Cognitive psychology * Clinical psychology * Cultural psychology * Developmental psychology * Educational psychology * Eugenics * Evolutionary psychology * Experimental psychology * Forensic psychology * Health psychology * Humanistic psychology * Industrial and organizational psychology * Neuropsychology * Personality psychology * Psychometrics * Psychology of religion * Psychophysics * Physiological psychology Philosophy Not considered a science by some thinkers, instead considered a precursor of it. Several fields of philosophy are more directly relevant to the natural and social sciences than others. These include: * Epistemology * Ethics * Logic * Philosophy of mind * Philosophy of science Political science * Public policy * Public administration * Ideology * Game theory * Psephology (voting systems and electoral behaviour) * Political economy * Geopolitics and political geography * Policy studies and public policy analysis * Comparative politics * National systems * Cross-national political analysis * Supranational and intergovernmental politics * Globalization studies * Political development * International relations theory * Foreign policy analysis * public administration and local government studies * Political psychology, bureaucratic, administrative and judicial behaviour * Legislative processes and public law * Power in international relations and the theory of great powers and superpowers. * Political science of religion * Research methodology * Security Studies * Strategic Studies Sociology See also Subfields of sociology * Criminology * Demography Education Management Applied sciences Architecture * Architectural engineering * Architecture * Building science * Urbanism Cognitive sciences * Cognitive neuroscience * Cognitive psychology * Neuropsychology * Psycholinguistics Health sciences * Conservation medicine * Dentistry * Medicine * Nutrition * Veterinary medicine Medical sciences * Anatomy * Dermatology * Gynecology * Immunology * Internal medicine * Neurology * Ophthalmology * Pathology * Pathophysiology * Pediatrics * Pharmacology * Physical therapy * Physiology * Psychiatry * Radiology * Toxicology * Urology Military Science * Military Organisation * Military Education and Training * Military History * Military Engineering * Military Strategy and Tactics See also * Eugenics * List of fields of doctoral studies * List of academic disciplines * Science * Technology External links *Complete Joint Academic Classification of Subjects (JACS) from Higher Education Statistics Agency (HESA) in the United Kingdom: http://www.hesa.ac.uk/jacs/completeclassification.htm Category:Science